


Sound Of The Forest

by vwvriska



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, I Didn't Need To See Those Damned Tags Today, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pro Tip - Never Put "Fucking" In The Tags If You're Trying To Say Something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwvriska/pseuds/vwvriska
Summary: NO, I Don't Know What This Is, YES, I'm Proud Of It. Authors Like Us Exist





	Sound Of The Forest

The City Bell Rings Loudly, Echoing Through The Air. Voices All Around You Shout, Trying To Stop You, But You're Almost Free. Your Horse Gallops Through The Winding Street, And Finally You See The Gate, The Wooden Drawbridge Closing Up Ever So Slightly, And Yet Very Suddenly. Your Horse Makes One Last Leap In The City, And Finally Gets Out, Breaking Free From Certain Imprisonment, If Not Death.

You're Not Sure What Compelled You To Snatch The Orb; If It Wasn't For The Soft Green Glow, It'd Look Like Any Glass Sphere A Vendor Might Try And Sell You. But... As Soon As You Laid Your Eyes On It, Something Felt... _Off_... As Soon As You Looked At It, You Could Hear It's Cry. A Faint, Low, Buzzing Sound. You Couldn't Pry Your Eyes Away From It After That. The Next Few Moments Were A Blur; One Second, You Were Staring At The Orb. The Next, You Were Riding Away On Your Horse, Getting Yelled At By The Stout Merchant, Raising The Attention Of Passerbys And Guards Alike. 

As You Turned Your Attention To Your Horse Currently, You Saw It In Her Eyes, Too. She Heard The Call Of The Crystal. And By All Gods, Was She Going To Answer It. She Galloped Along The Plain, As Far Away From The Walled-In City As Her Firm Body Could Take Her. She Ran Off The Stone And Dirt Path Completely, Running Through The Tall Grass, Then Past A Short Tree. Then Another. And Yet Another. Soon, You Were Riding Through The Dense Forest, The One You Were Forbidden From Entering As A Child, The One Thats Claimed Dozens Of Your Friends. The Buzzing Was Louder Then Ever Before. It Fills Your Mind, Threatening To Break It. But It Was Not Filled With Malice; No, It Was Just Bold. An Archaic, Overwhelming Droning. After Some Time, Your Horse Could Not Take It Any Longer. Her Body Collapsed And Sent You Flying Into A Grassy Ditch. But You Hardly Noticed, The Sound Controlling You. It Led You And The Crystal Through The Thicket, Making You Trip Over Yourself, Making You Run Through Thorned Bushes, Across A Slow Moving River. By Then, The Sound Broke Your Mind. You're Just A Spectator, And A Distant One At That.

As The Sun Set Slowly, And Your Body, Almost Giving Out, Had Stopped... You Finally Reach It. The Center Of The Vast, Ancient Forest. Your Shakey Hands Slipped, And Almost Dropped The Orb. But You Wouldn't Let It Fall. You _Couldn't_. You Placed It Beneath The Roots Of The Tallest Tree. Beneath The Large Tendrils Of Wood And Bark. You Placed It Back Home.

The Noise, The Sound Of The Forest, Finally And Slowly, Let You Rest. You Slumped Against The Tree, And Let The Forest Reclaim You.

As You Drift Away Into A Long, Eternal Slumber, You Hear A Strong, Yet Far Away, A Confident, Yet Gentle Voice. _"Rest Here, My Child. Let Your Worries Slip Away As The Forest Retakes You. You Have Done Well... Let Your Journey Finally End."_

... But You Aren't Listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Why Does Everything I Write Turn Into Angst Or Something Similarakdjkad


End file.
